Monomanical Moments
by Darthlink79
Summary: A series gazing into the mind of the Cruxis Seraph. Mithos Yggdrasill. Slight onesided Mithos/Martel. Also onesided Pronyma/Mithos.
1. Dear Sweet Sister

It is moments like these that make anyone reflect…myself on my many failures…but my great success! Yes! My success! The preservation of this rotten world…those filthy creatures bickering about which is superior and all the while destroying each other through sick wars and decimation of not only their own kind but all of nature. Humans…Elves…All of them bigots, sick bigots who just want things for their benefit and no one else's.I turned and looked out the window of my castle, the dark red sky of mana, with pockets of blue mana clouds circulating….it was as dark as usual. My mind drifting back…as the giant success loomed in front of me.

"You Bastard!" I leapt for the Nobleman of the Sylvaranti Kingdom, trying to claim his throat in my hands. I was quickly put on my back by the strike from the blunt side of a spear…looking up at the man's bodyguards. The large grisly man held my dearest…most beloved sister…in his filthy hand. She was gasping for air, her hands gripping the man's hand doing the best to gently remove it from her throat. She was kicking and flailing, green hair all awry her eyes wide. _Martel! Martel you sick bastard! Let her go!_ I tried to recover to my feet, but I was pinned by the boot of the nobleman's guard. _I won't let you hurt her you human bastard!_ I remember reaching outwards towards my beloved sister, and as her eyes fell closed I screamed! It was as if the pure rage within me took form….the fire of my soul drew the fire out of me…I don't know. All I remember…was fire. Lots of it, erupted from my hands and body, burning the man and his guards, and I got up…Martel gasping for breath recovering fairly quickly.

"Mithos? What have you done?" She asked as she sat up and saw the charred remains of the men who assaulted her for not moving out of his way, even though she had a horrible leg injury…too horrible for our young magic to take care of. "You're just going to prove them right Mithos. That we are inhuman and horrible monsters…and should be exterminated." _Dammit! You don't understand at all! _"Instead Mithos, we should be working to _end_ the discrimination, forever. Make it so they don't fear us, but accept us." I nodded my head, a boy of six…desperately fighting to protect the one I hold dearest. Dear Sweet Sister.

I think now about her now…my sweet beloved sister…and I _know_ I can't live without her. Her lengthy green hair descending in small waves down her back…those beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to me to be more valuable than the Lightning Spirit's worthless stone. These…emeralds, pieces of rock! No…Martel's eyes had a vivacity unspoiled by the _hatred_ of mankind, and elfkind. When I last saw her she stood a few inches taller than me, her smile perfect, and her lips curling up in just the right way even the angriest of monsters would calm in her presence. _Except the monsters of humankind. _Her body the envy of our kin, and the desire of many humans…her curvy lovely feminine form enticed the world around. She truly is a _Goddess!_ Yes...The Goddess Martel, and I her hero...The Hero Mithos!

_Damn that Yuan! Damn him!_ My sister loves a man, who does not appreciate her. He desecrates her memory; I believe he is deliberately stalling my work! Preventing her resurrection! But I do not know for sure…and without proof…Kratos will certainly fight against me! Certainly! I cannot afford to have Origin's Seal betray me before Martel and my Lifeless Beings can be seen born into existence.

I remember turning this time…to a knock on the door.  
"Lord Yggdrasill." The Blue-Winged Seraph said as he walked through the door of Mithos' private study.  
"Yes Kratos?"  
"Preparations for the Chosen Ceremony are completed. Please come to the Great Seed Chamber."

Soon Dear Sister! Soon…we'll be together again. Soon...be patient...dear sweet beloved sister.


	2. Failure after Failure

Failure after Failure! These idiot Chosens are unworthy to take my sister's soul, she reject them. They resist her too much. The Crystal doesn't completely purge the host from their own bodies. More measures must be taken. We must have stronger bonding! We must! For My Dear… beloved sister!

"Lord Yggdrasill! I have come to report that the exsphere production per ranch has gone up past quota 10%. We should shortly be at 18% of our total goal."

I however…was not really listening. "Silence Pronyma…now is not the time. Today is a day for mourning…and celebration!" She looked at me confused, this was the first year I had decided to share this moment with someone…anyone would have done. "Today is Martel's Birthday. She is 3995 today." I was almost angry when I didn't get an ecstatic response from the Desian woman. "The Age of Lifeless beings can wait…today must be about her. What have I told you Pronyma…of the Goddess Martel?"

"I know that she is not really a Goddess my--" "BLASPHEMY! Martel was more than any being human or elf, or anywhere in between! By all definitions a Goddess! She was compassionate! Powerful! Beautiful! She WAS a Goddess!" Pronyma fell to her knees from my angry outburst. "Forgive me Lord Yggdrasill!" I had half a mind not to forgive her, to kill her, mercilessly…but I needed her at least for now. Kratos was never around and I don't trust Yuan…this woman was really my only companion.

"One time…Martel fell ill after tending to an entire village of people. It was not surprising that she caught something. The Ozette Flu was the name of the sickness. I believe it still exists." I love this story, it was one I thought of often, one of the times I was _truly_ useful to Martel. "She fell ill and could not travel any further, and we were near the Goracchia Forest...'The Forest of the Dead' in Elftongue. We needed to find and gather the Nectar of a specific type of flower…a flower that was rare then…perhaps extinct now. Fandalia Flowers."

"Kratos and I ventured into the Goracchia Forest, searching against hope to find the Fandalia Flower here, usually it grew in the mountains. But to our surprise the forest was…filled with them. A huge plain of the Fandalias! We plucked a few and used them to nurse Martel back to health. My dear sister…she sat up and smiled at me. 'Thank you Mithos' was all that I needed to know that my sister loved me." I sat back on my chair, looking distantly at the wall as I pictured Martel in this room with me. My dear…dear sister. Pronyma stood and walked across the room, getting in the way of my imagining of my sister…sitting where she was in my mind. "Lord Yggdrasill. Tell me some more about your sister." I waved my hand to silence her. "Not now Pronyma. Let me just mourn." Pronyma again walked over to me…persistent bitch that she was… "Let me comfort you my Lord." I could care less for the pleasures of the Flesh, but sometimes it was good to escape from the moment…so I indulged my Servant's request.


	3. Lifeless Beings

"_You have not the Right!" _ I hear in my head…and laughed loudly! _Persistent Bunch they are!_ I descend into the Eternal Sword Chamber….the room in the Tower of Salvation where the final sealing is done on the Chosen. "Ow…what happened?" The boy in front of me said….the foolish son of Kratos. "A waste of Effort." I hovered above the floor looking down on the young boy…the foolish idealist…he does not understand.

"Yggdrasill!" Lloyd yelled at me with a spiteful tone, and I smirked slightly. "The Eternal Sword cannot be touched by those who lack the right…" you foolish beings. Inferior humans…I scanned them. A idiot failure of a chosen, a clumsy failure of a chosen, a failed project, a summoner, a murderer, an annoying idealist, and two of my brethren. "The right?" Lloyd spoke up…and I shook my head slightly. How stupid these idiots are… "He must be talking about the pact with Origin! That's the sword Yggdrasill tricked Origin into giving him!"

I didn't change my gaze…after all I'm going to endorse them…show them how foolish they really are. "You really are a pathetic bunch." I sigh heavily… "It matters not. Origin is under Kratos' seal. Either way…it is impossible for you to wield that sword. And without the power of the Eternal Sword you cannot reunite the worlds." Your path is pointless you worthless humans…worthless humans….all of you! "Your journey is futile."

"Futile? You're the one who is making futile attempts to bring back the dead!" My eyebrow twitches and I look down at them. I hate you! My attempts are not FUTILE! MY SISTER…MY DEAR SWEET BELOVED SISTER WILL BE RESURRECTED! "Besides…what does splitting the world in two have to do with that!?"

These people need to be spoonfed information…they do not know how to think for themselves…and that is why they do not understand…perhaps…I can sway them. Show them the glory of my sister and my goal… "The worlds still exist only because they were separated into two."  
"No. It's because of being split in two that there is not enough mana and countless people are suffering!"  
HAHAHAHAHA! How little they use their brains. So concerned with themselves that they cannot see the larger picture…the grand goal behind this. "Think for a moment. Why is there a shortage of mana? Well? What do you think my fellow kinsman?" Genis should be able to answer this question for me…he's an intuitive boy…perhaps I can persuade him if no one else.  
"Me? Umm….because the development of magitechnology resulted in a large consumption of mana?"  
I knew if anyone would understand it would be him, and I nodded… "Yes…and that magitechnology led to a great war. War consumes an abhorrent amount of mana."

"Don't change the subject. There's a mana shortage because you won't let the Great Seed germinate!"

This boy is ANNOYING. My tone changed…he was an annoying punk…I had to put him in his place. "I am _not_ changing the subject. Even if the Giant Tree were to be revived, another war would make it wither and die. Wars are caused by two opposing forces. That is why I split the world in two. To isolate the powers that caused the foolish Kharlan War into the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."  
"By alternating between prosperity and dearth, the development of magitechnology is subdued."  
YES! The half-elves understand…Raine is truly an insightful woman…much like Martel. "…so that was your plan." Perhaps she isn't.

"Although at the moment…Tethe'alla has prospered for a little too long."

"You're lying. You're sacrificing the Giant Tree just to save Martel." He has a point…but to call me the villain…mmm…how foolish he is. Martel is a goddess…the world is as NOTHING compared to her. "That's right. The same way you abandoned the declining world of Sylvarant just to save Colette."

"That's..." Ha! Now the clumsy worthless Chosen agrees. Lloyd is the Villain!  
"What you're doing is exactly the same."

"No its not!" The stubborn fool STILL doesn't get it. "Yes it is."

"No its not!! Lloyd isn't like you!" Genis! How could you say that! We're friends right?! "What?" I asked calmly…Genis was rational. Maybe he had a reason. "Lloyd is looking for a way to save both Colette and the world! You're a coward who gave up!"

No…he had no reason founded in understanding…I must…clarify. "It is the same thing. I am trying to create a world without discrimination. That is the way to save the world."  
"A world without discrimination? That's…?"  
"People fear and hate what is not normal…they are scared of those that are different. Then the solution is for everyone to become the same. By using exspheres to eliminate the different blood that flows through elves and humans everyone on this earth will become the same lifeless beings. Discrimination will vanish…_**that**_is the grand age _I _strive for!"

There was an audible pause…and I smiled…I had one. "Everyone…the same…" Genis muttered thinking I could not hear him. "Yes. Desians and Cruxis both exist for this purpose. The conflicts born from discrimination between races will disappear, Genis." Genis then walked forward. YES! I had won him over at least!  
"People will stop treating us differently? Really?"  
"Genis! Don't fall for it!" Lloyd told his friend. MY FRIEND! HE'S MINE! "Think about how the Exspheres are made. They're made at the cost of people's lives…like Marble! Don't you see what's wrong with that?!"

THE FOOL! HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! But to attack…will turn off Genis…and I will lose him. "…With revolution comes sacrifice. If you cannot understand that then you deserve to die with the others." It was time to confront them face to face….so I warped down…infront of the boy. He really DID resemble his father. He'd be a powerful Seraphim…if he could be turned. Kratos would not betray me then…  
"However…first you'll hand over the chosen."  
"NO! I won't let you!"  
"You have no choice."

There was a fight…they were no match for me…but the Chosen fell weakened. I cannot afford to hurt her…to hurt Martel! Using the distraction…Genis…Genis betrayed ME! BETRAYED ME! His magic is potent for sure.

"Lord Yggdrasill! You little vermin! You may be one of us but you shall pay for your treachery!" Pronyma! I had to save Genis! I had to! So I let her magic hit me instead! Martel! MARTEL! I will have another friend with us…and with luck…his sister as well. Beautiful…beautiful Martel. My sweet…sweet…beloved sister…

The pain made me think of her…always. Pain..reminded me of her. "Pronyma! Why are you here?"

"Sir. A new activity in regards to that…certain matter has"  
"Understood. Not always is there a way to save everyone. Remember that. Lloyd the path you seek is nothing but an illusion."

And then we vanished….back to Derris-Kharlan.


	4. Success! MARTEL!

Finally! It's here! MARTEL! I gaze upon the greatness of the seed that contains your soul…and the empty body of the worthless klutz of a Chosen. Yes…soon my Goddess of a Sister will return to me…to me. Yes…Dear Beloved Sister.

"It is finally time Dearest Sister. This body has the closest match to your Mana Signature. I've failed many times in the past but this time I swear I'll make it work." Yes…I will make it work..I will…for the sake of my sister. Dear Sweet Sister…how I long to hold you in my arms again…to feel your warmth…AHHH…the Goddess' touch and love…drives me.

"The Mana Charge is complete my Lord."  
"Good. Do it." Pronyma…this time you will succeed. She approached the panel and I watched eagerly.

"Let her go!" NO! NOT YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU! I turned…that bastard was here….the whole time. Son of Kratos… "Lloyd?! How did you get in here?! The lock to this door can only be opened by a member of the Cruxis High Order!"  
"None of your business! What matters is that your selfish dream ends here!" Haha…he's such a fool.  
"A futile effort…" I will DESTROY YOU! I moved forward…the light that I use now…instead of purging fire, the purging light bubbling up in me…I moved forward to crush him…

I was struck by some magic…and turned…there…there they were… those…HORRIBLE BEINGS!  
"We won't let you lay a finger on him!"  
"Guys! How? You're okay?"  
"I told you I wouldn't miss the main event!"  
"You did not want to share the same pain I do, correct?"  
" I can't possibly miss the new world that's about to be made."  
"I can still fight. As long as I can still fight, I will stay by your side."  
"Hehehe. Pretty good huh?"  
"Everyone! All right! Let's take him on together!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **These foolish foolish people…really think they can stop me? With WEAK ideals like theirs! I sighed heavily. "What a sorry lot. Pronyma, it is your fault they are still alive. Kill them!"  
"Y-yes sir."

And then my servant went to deal with those pests….and I gazed upon my sister. The mana transfer was happening…I watched the progress on the device…YES…YES!! It was taking…my sister was taking. That Chosen….is working!

"Lord Yggdrasill…it hurts…please help me…" It was finally done. At that moment…Martel transferred completely. YES! YES!! "I've succeeded! Martel is awake!"  
"Lord Yggdrasill…Mithos…please…" DID SHE JUST?! USE MY NAME?! NO SERVANT DARES?!  
"Only my former companions can call me by that name! Get out of my sight!" The inner light…I blasted her with the light of purification…purging her sinful soul of her unworthiness.

"That's so cruel…."

I turned…yes…Martel! MARTEL! I opened the case that held Martel…my dear sweet sister…yes. Martel! I watched her…stand and walk towards me. I prepared to hear those sweet words of praise from my Goddess. My sweet beloved sister…my beloved… "Dear Sister…you've finally come back to me!"

I heard nothing…but Martel's words. My soul leapt at the sound of her voice… "Mithos…what have you done?" WHAT?! WHAT?! Ooh! She means…my appearance…yes yes!  
"Martel? Oh…you mean my body. I hastened my growth to have the appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis. Wait just a moment...I'll switch back to my old form." I shifted out of that large body…into my comfortable form…the form of old.  
"No Mithos, not that. I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything. I've watched all those foolish things you've done. Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world where humans, elves, and those in between could live in harmony."  
"What are you saying? After all the trouble I went through to get a new body for you? But I see…you don't like that one do you?"  
"Mithos, please. Listen to me. What you have done…is wrong. It is not what we strived for."  
"Wrong? Are you rejecting me?  
"No, I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again."  
"Martel, even you reject me?"  
"No…Martel would never say something like that… HahahahahahahhahaahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA**MWYAHHAHAHAYEAHHHAHAYYAYAYAHHA**_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ I won't allow that, do you hear me?!"

NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I brought forth the light of purification! I will purge MARTEL of these IMUPURITIES! I let the light out…upwards! YES THE ROOF! The very heavens will fall into here! There is no place for me! MARTEL! HUMANS! ELVES! ALL OF THEM! WILL DIE!

"You okay Lloyd?" FOOLISH CHOSEN! YOU WILL DIE TOO! I watched him run up and put a key crest on Martel…no NO NO! "What are you doing?!" I fired a light at him…and it missed. "I thought you wanted me to set you free of your fate as a Chosen?!"  
"Oh you know what? I changed my mind. That won't matter after we beat the snot out of you anyway."  
"Zelos! I knew you'd come back to us!" SHUT UP! SON OF KRATOS!  
"Sorry about that. It was the only way I could get my hands on this. Here." He threw a chunk of Aionis…precious Aionis to that Lloyd! "Refine that with Dwarven Arts and it will let even a human use the Eternal Sword."  
"You…are you saying you did all this just to get this?" DAMN! DAMN IT ALL! THESE PEOPLE WILL DIE ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THEM!  
"That's right. This stupid Chosen released us from the traps back there."  
"But it is true that I've deceived you. I've held you guys back for a long time. I figured I'd at least have to do something like that to make up for it."  
"If you want to make it up to us…hurry up and fight!"

Hahahahahahahaha! How touching. These fools…their reunion is in vain. I will CRUSH them…completely and utterly! They stole my sister from me! "Damn you! Give me back my sister!" I looked over at Martel… "Goodbye Mithos. This is my final wish. Please, return this twisted world to its original form."  
"No! Martel! Don't go!"  
"If things were going to end up like this, perhaps **the elves should never have left Derris-Kharlan. **If they hadn't…people like us would never have been born."  
I watched…watched Martel return to the Great Seed. Yes! I understand! "So…so…that was it. Hahaha…AHAHAHAH! Martel..you just wanted to leave this filthy world, and return to Derris-Kharlan. Yes of course. That world is the homeland of all Elven Blood."

"Mithos?"

"Yes Dearest Sister…let's forget these filthy creatures and return home together. To Derris-Kharlan." I raised my arms and willed her to the heavens…the Great Seed lifting up into the air.

"Everyone, we have to stop Mithos! Martel is calling to me! Martel wants us to stop him!" THE BITCH! I turned and glared at the Chosen Girl. "Shut up! Martel would NEVER say something like that! You miserable failure!"  
"She did say it! She was crying. She said, 'Please don't let anyone suffer any longer!'"

Yes…the Great Seed was almost out! Then the foolish people…all of them!  
"Lloyd, you understand right? If we lose the great seed, we'll betray the Renegades' hope."  
"And we of Mizuho won't stand it either."  
"Without it, the Giant Tree will not germinate." YES! AND THOSE FILTHY FILTHY RENEGADES, THOSE FILTHY FILTHY CREATURES IN THOSE ROTTEN WORLDS WILL DIE!! ALL OF THEM!  
"Without mana, the land will die." Yes…it will…hahahaha! And all of you with it!  
"If your goal is the reunification of the world, then…"  
"I know! We're going to stop Mithos with everything we've got!" Ah…how laughable. The child thinks he can best the master. I surpassed his father…My magic is superior! You will fail! Martel…I will join you soon.  
"Let's go!"  
"I won't let you interfere."

I retook my final form and prepared for battle. "_**I will kill you all!!!!!!**_"

* * *

What? My magic is being overwhelmed…they are strong! Too strong! These filthy bastards! Filthy bastards are….beating me! I doubled over and turned back to the Great Seed.

"How? I…cannot lose….I'm going home…I'm going home with my sister…"

I fell…fell to the ground…and my body faded away from me…and I sat there…staring up as Genis pocketed my crystal. NO! NO!

"It's over." The son of Kratos commented…the bastard! Let me down Genis!!  
"Is it?" Kratos! Kratos! He really has turned…I will kill you! I WILL! I WILL! HAHAHA! "The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has not yet germinated. What exactly is it that is over?"  
"Good timing. I wanted to ask you something. What was it that you saw in Mithos?" WHAT? What kind of question is that?! "Why did you help him seal Origin?"  
"Mithos was…my apprentice and a valuable friend." FRIEND?! FRIENDS DON'T BETRAY EACH OTHER! If I had hands I would have clawed away his throat! "Isn't that enough?"  
"Do you forgive anything someone does, no matter how horrible, just because he's your friend?!"  
"I don't see the need to explain myself further. If you want to release Origin's seal, you must defeat me." Yees…I still have won! HE will never fight his father! He's weak! WEAK!  
"Kratos! Wait!"  
"I'll be waiting for you before the seal."

NO! NO NO! And then…I disappeared into the pocket of Genis' shirt…and everything vanished before my eyes.


End file.
